Kisses, candles, and cats
by ElizabethLock
Summary: A collection of fluffy John!Lock one shots. New chapters will come when I get a prompt(:
1. Daisy

**A collection of one shots. New chapters will come when I get a prompt(: First prompt came from .com**

**Prompt -Sherlock comes back to the flat, along with a cat.**

John was sitting in his arm chair, reading the paper, eagerly waiting for the return of his boyfriend. It felt so weird, calling him that. They had had only been dating for about a mouth or so. Honey moon stage.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sherlock walked in, holding a box. He had a huge grin on his face as he set down the cardboard box on the coffee table.

"New experiment?" John asked absentmindedly.

Sherlock put both hands on the box, stoping to look at John for a moment, "Not exactly."

John looked up from the paper, his brow scrunched together. "Sherlock.. What did you do?"

John only received a smirk from the other man. The next thing he knew the box had been opened and a cat had climbed out.

"Meet Daisy." Sherlock said proudly. Daisy was white with long fur, and bright green eyes. She looked about five years old.

John just looked at the cat. "You... You got a cat."

"Well.. Yes." Said Sherlock, sitting in his own chair.

The doctor look amused, "Was there any reason why? Or did you just feel like breaking the 'No Pets' rule?"

"Oh hush, you know mrs Hudson won't have a problem." Sherlock said with a smirk, leaning back and crossing his legs. "There was a elderly lady out side the grocer, she was just giving her away. She had cancer and couldn't take care of her any more."

"How did you kn-" John started, before giving up with a sigh. He was Sherlock Holmes. That's how.

The fat ball of white fur nudged against John calf. "Aw! Look, John! She likes you!" Sherlock cooed

John grunted in response.

Later that night the two men were getting into bed. Sherlock pulled back the covers and crawled in, followed by John doing the same. John snuggled into Sherlock's chest and gave his partner a small kiss on the lips. John felt something warm slump into the small space in between his and Sherlocks stomachs', he looked down. Daisy.

He nudged his boyfriend, "Sherlock, look."

He only let out a smirk, kissing John's forehead. Resting a hand on the cats back, giving her small strokes.


	2. Candles

John and Sherlock have gone candle shopping. Normally this would be something John did by him self, but now that he and Sherlock were officially dating, neither of them wanted to leave each other's sides.

"Oh! Sherlock, look at this one!" John said holding up a pink candle.

Sherlock stepped forward. Smelling the candle, he cringed. "No."

"Alright... What about this one?" John hold up the small glass tin.

"Autumn Ecape." Sherlock read of it, looking up at his partner. Shrugging, he smelt it. His eyes got wide. He turned and picked up five more of the same candle

John gaped at his action, "Sherlock!"

He ignored him, smelling every other candle that had the word 'autumn' or anything seasonal in the name. By the time he was done they had at least 30 large candles in the cart.

John shifted on his left leg, "Tell me again... What do you think your doing?"

Sherlock smirked, "Candle shopping, John. Our flat is going to smell amazing."

John started to say something, before turning and looking at the fruit scented candles. Sherlock glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, and swiftly moving to stand behind him in one movement. He put one hand on John's hip, the other placed gently on the doctors arm that had reached out to pick up a blue glass tin.

"No." Sherlock mumbled in his ear, bringing in John's hand.

"W-what?" John stuttered, sensitive to the deceives close presents.

"Only autumn candles." He said brushing a light kiss to John's lips.

John turned to face his boyfriend, but by the time he was fully turned around Sherlock was already by the autumn candles again. Sherlock smirked at him, knowing well what he had done. The curly haired man nudged his head over, pulling John over to him.

**Whipped. Well, that was fun to write! Sorry it was super short, but I what I'm going to tell you will make up for it! I'm going to start a new story, one I have been thinking about making for a while now. I'm going to write little snips and pieces at school, but the chapter will come once I'm home. So nine hours. But the best part... IT'S GOING TO HAVE A PLOT. I know! Me. A plot. Bye! -Sarah**


	3. Authors Note

**_So.. This is an authors note. I'm so sorry that I haven't put a new chapter up yet... It's been so crazy. This is the first year that I have more then one accelerated class, and it's hitting me hard. Ideas haven't been coming to me lately, or ones that I can do anything with. So send me a promt, and a new chapter will be up with in 24 hours of getting the prompt!(: bye! -Sarah_**


	4. Wedding jitters

_Meet me for tea? -JW_

_Where and when? SH_

_Now, that little shop on the corner. -JW_

_Be there in 5. SH_

John sat in the corner booth, waiting for his flat mate. His foot taped at a rapid speed. Sherlock entered the shop, immediately finding the doctor. "John," he said by way of greeting, taking a seat and removing his coat and scarf. "Something wrong?" he asked, noticing John's tapping.

"No.. No. I just wanted to.. Talk to you about something is all." John watched how the other man took off his scarf, noting his neck, now bare. His eyes flickered up to Sherlock, he mumbled something about getting tea and rushed up.

The doctor came back with two cups, "Sherlock.. Since you came back.." He started with sad eyes

"John," Sherlock said seriously, eyes filled with pain, "I thought we both agreed not to talk about that anymore."

He sat down, a hand rapped around the warm cup. "I'm worried about you.. And my self. I don't know," John rubbed his face, "it's so different now.. And.."

Sherlock's eyes narrowed, brows knitting together as he observed the doctor. "John? What's wrong?"

John wouldn't look at his bestfriend, "I don't know if I can go through with the wedding."

Sherlock's eyes widened. Not many things took him by surprise, but this did. "Why not? Are you alright, John?"

"When it was just Mary and I... I was sure I loved her, that she was the one. But now... I don't know." John looked up to meet Sherlocks eyes

"She's not cheating on you, if that's what you're worried about," Sherlock said, trying to deduce John's face. "She genuinely loves you."

"I know she does," John's voice cracked, "but I know I don't. I.. I love someone else."

"You...do?"

John looked down, taking a deep breath. "Yes."

"Look at me, John," the detective said, trying to catch the doctor's eye. "What's going on? You can trust me."

John looked up with wet eyes, "you."

Sherlock sat back, completely taken aback. He quickly did a once-over of John. Elevated pulse, dilated pupils, clammy hands and shaking...It was all there. He was the most observant man in the world and yet he had missed this. How could he have missed this? "You...what?" he asked

"Your the reason.. The reason I can't go throughout with my wedding. I'm in love with you, always have been. For a while after... After you left I pushed it away. But now.. I can't do that any more." John said with searching eyes.

"John are you sure?" Sherlock said, staring at John intensely. "You can't say this now and then take it back a few days from now. I need you to be completely, totally, and positively sure. This is your one chance to take it back. Take it, and we'll both act like it never happened and you'll get married in two months."

"No.. I'm sure. Please.. Please say you feel the same? I don't know what I would do if you didn't..."

"I... Can we finish this at the flat?" Sherlock said, standing up. The doctor's face dropped, but he followed.

Once back to the flat John walked up, more like sulked, up the stairs first. He unlocked the door slowly, dreading what he knew was going to happen. John shut the door behind Sherlock, and turned to face the other man. "Look, Sherlo-"

Sherlock moved to press John against the wall, cupping the shorter man's face in his thin hands. He gave him a long and drawn out kiss, nothing too heated. Just a sweet closed mouth kiss, he wanted to swim in this monument forever. "Obviously I feel the same."

**_So this came from a RP, but I lost you! If your reading this, let me know! Review, bye! -Sarah _**


End file.
